


Dear fucked up life..

by mattypattun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Stress, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: Morty knew, someday it had to end. Regardless of how much he loved him.





	Dear fucked up life..

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble. Very short. But I like the idea of the Smith/ Sanchez family acting like a normal family would do. (probably and hopefully)   
> Enjoy.

"Listen to me, Morty. Y-Y-You have to do it, Morty, C-c'mon. I would do it, but I can't. I-I-I've done this too many times before. Morty, listen to me,Morty, we have to save the universe, Morty."  
Only now, when he was repeating Rick's words he realized just how often Rick said his name a day. Or a in a sentence really. Like a mantra or something extremely important. Like he was trying to lull him. Like it was important, that it was HIM and no one else...

But- Who was he kidding. This was his grandpa after all. Nothing was important to him but his own wellbeing.

He looked at his family. Beth looked like she was about to vomit, but still didn't stop him from talking. 

"I didn't want to, I-I-I really didn't! B-B-But h-he left me no choice!" His stuttering was getting even worse; he was not only ashamed but nervous and angry too.  
Which person his anger was directed at, he couldn't tell.

"He.. 'helped' me to put the seeds in." At this point he couldn't look them in the eyes anymore. 

On one hand he wanted to brag about it, wanted to tell his family that he was Ricks favorite person of all time, his best friend, his sidekick, Rick couldn't live without. Rick made it always seem like he was doing something great..

While he was only putting stuff in his ass, showering with him, risking his life for him, killing other living beings, risking getting raped (not by Rick, surprisingly).. What he had done all this years was sick and so, so incredibly wrong. 

And the worst part about that was, that with great effort he managed to realize all this; but by no means he was feeling like he did something wrong. 

He did want it to stop, want to be a normal boy, with a normal family and a normal grandpa. Or none at all. And while he was so sure of that, some part of him wanted to defend Rick. 

Rick never forced him to do whatever he wanted him to do. No, Rick was some kind of fucked up god, Rick made him want to do whatever Rick asked for. 

Was this what being manipulated was like? 

Maybe.   
Probably.

Jerry rushed to him and hugged him tight.   
"This is going to end, Morty! You'll never have to fear again! We'll make him leave immediately. This sick pervert is going to jail, I promise!"

Beth was openly crying by now, and even summer hugged him and comforted him and their mom. "I'm sorry, Morty! I- didn't know! How could I not realize it- How did I not see it before?! And- and I made him stay-.." She was being interrupted by her own sobbing. "I- I'm the worst mother! I- Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Funny thing was, Morty wasn't afraid of Rick.   
What he was scared of, in fact, was that he knew that he was going to miss Rick. No matter what. 

Maybe he was just about as fucked up as Rick was.


End file.
